staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:55 Był taki dzień - 1 maja; felieton 06:00 Przeżyj to sam - piosenki z lat 80 2; widowisko 06:40 Wiosna, panie sierżancie!; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974); 08:20 Przygoda Noddy'ego na wyspie (Noddy and the Island Adventures); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:50 Domisie - Hałasowacze; program dla dzieci 09:15 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 09:25 Tryumf pana Kleksa (Tryumf pana Kleksa); film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Irlandia (2001) 10:40 Plebania - odc. 1072; telenowela TVP 11:05 Klan - odc. 1461 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 11:30 Przed Eurowizją - 1 11:50 Na własne oczy - Defilada - txt str 777; film dokumentalny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jedynka w ogrodach 13:20 Złota sobota odc. 7; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Jedynka w ogrodach 14:20 RRRrrrr!!! (RRRrrrr!!!); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2004) 15:55 Jedynka w ogrodach 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3812 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4027); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3813 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4028); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jedynka w ogrodach 17:35 Klan - odc. 1466 - Txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1624; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1077; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Policjanci i złe roboty, odc. 33 (Backyardigans // Cops and robots, ep. 33); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu Bogdana Borusewicza 20:15 Wyspa piratów (Cutthroat Island) - txt str 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 22:20 Haker - txt str 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002) 23:50 Symetria; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003) 01:30 Widziadło; film fabularny 03:05 Był taki dzień - 1 maja; felieton 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 130/249 (The Love Boat 115 Seria 5 odcinek 20 The Musical/ My Aunt The Worrier/ The Show Must Go On/ The Pest/ My Ex-Mom); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 131/249 (Love Boat 115 cz.2 Seria 5 odcinek 21 The Musical/ My Aunt The Worrier/ The Show Must Go On/ The Pest/ My Ex-Mom); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:20 Nowe przygody Wilhelma Tella (The New Adventures of William Tell); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 949 Marta ma dołek; telenowela TVP 08:45 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 101; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Austin Stevens - Pogromca węży - Wąż, który zabił Kleopatrę (Austin Stevens the snake master The snake that killed Kleopatra); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:00 Zbyt wiele (Two Much); komedia kraj prod.USA, Hiszpania (1996) 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Powrót do przyszłości (Back To The Future); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1511 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 950 Co się stało z Waldkiem; telenowela TVP 15:05 Duże dzieci - 92 ; talk-show 16:10 Starsza pani musi zniknąć (Duplex) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:35 Kulisy Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Podróże z żartem - Z artystami ; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 102 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Puchar UEFA - Fiorentina - Rangers ( studio ) 20:45 Puchar UEFA - Florentina - Rangers ( mecz. ) 22:50 Hity na czasie - Zielona Góra (1) 2007; program muzyczny 23:40 Puchar UEFA - skróty 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Amityville (Amityville Horror); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:45 Trop z Blackwater (Blackwater trail); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Australia, USA (1996) 03:20 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 238 05:45 Sonic X - serial animowany odc. 70 reż. Hajime Kamegaki, Japonia/USA 2005 06:15 Czarodziejki - serial animowany odc. 45 reż. Marc Gordon-Bates, Francja/ USA 2005 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 18 reż. John D. Wilson, USA 1990 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany odc. 41 Kanada 2001 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany odc. 7 reż. Bob Richardson, Rob LaDuca, USA 2003 08:15 Łabędzie nutki - film animowany reż. Richard Rich, Terry L. Noss, wyk. USA 2001 09:45 Stuart Malutki 2 - komedia familijna reż. Rob Minkoff, wyk. Geena Davis, Hugh Laurie, Jonathan Lipnicki, Anne Hoelck USA 2002 11:25 Bogate biedaki - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Jim Varney, Diedrich Bader, Erika Eleniak, Dabney Coleman, Lily Tomlin, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Dolly Parton USA 1993 13:15 Bogowie muszą być szaleni - komedia przygodowa reż. Jamie Uys, wyk. Marius Weyers, Sandra Prinsloo, Nxau, Louw Verwey, Michael Thys Bostwana/ Płd. Afryka/ USA 1980 15:35 Pijany mistrz - film akcji reż. Woo-ping Yuen, wyk. Jackie Chan, Siu Tien Yuen, Jang Lee Hwang, Ching Chiang Hongkong 1978 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 701 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1095 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 34 Polska 2007 21:00 PREMIERA - Sezon na leszcza - film akcji reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Anna Przybylska, Gabriel Fleszar, Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Modej Polska 2001 22:00 Studio Lotto 23:00 Wallander: Wioskowy głupek - thriller reż. Jorn Faurschou, wyk. Krister Henriksson, Angela Kovacs, Chatarina Larsson, Douglas Johansson, Fredrik Gunnarsson, Mats Bergman, Ola Rapace, Johanna Sällström Szwecja 2005 01:05 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 83 02:05 Zakazana kamera - program interaktywny odc. 37 03:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał show - program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - program rozrywkowy 10:55 Mrówka Z - film animowany, USA 1998 12:40 Paulie, gadający ptak - film familijny, USA 1998 14:35 Beethoven - komedia, USA 1992 16:15 Piękna i Borys bestia - komedia, USA 1997 18:25 Detektywi - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Wyścig z żywiołem - dramat, USA 2003 23:25 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny 00:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:55 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:15 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 02:15 Telesklep 02:35 Nic straconego TV 4 05:30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05:55 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06:20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 133 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 11:55 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 12:55 Lloyd - komedia reż. Hector Barron, wyk. Todd Bosley, Kristen Parker, Patrick Higgins, Mary Mara USA 2000 14:35 Książę Waleczny - film przygodowy reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Stephen Moyer, Anthony Hickox, Joanna Lumley, Thomas Kretschmann, Udo Kier, Zach Galligan, Katherine Heigl, Ron Perlman, Edward Fox USA 1997 16:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 134 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 18:00 Historia świata - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Cloris Leachman, Dom DeLuise, Gregory Hines, Harvey Korman USA 1981 20:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21:00 Niejaki Joe - komedia reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Tim Allen, Julie Bowen, Kelly Lynch, Hayden Panettiere USA 2001 23:05 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 23:35 Człowiek widmo - thriller reż. Paul Verhoeven, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Elisabeth Shue, Josh Brolin, Kim Dickens USA/ Niemcy 2000 02:00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:35 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 03:50 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 04:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:05 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:25 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:16 Pogoda; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:03 1 maja bez cenzury, cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:09 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Jaskinia śpiących nietoperzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 1 maja bez cenzury, cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:09 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kobiety pracujące; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 1 maja bez cenzury, cz. III; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 1 maja bez cenzury, cz. IV; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 1 maja bez cenzury, cz. V; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:06 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:07 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 1 maja bez cenzury, cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:22 1 maja bez cenzury, cz. III; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:58 Pogoda; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Półkowniki - Satysfakcja, Jutro. 30 kwietnia - 1 maja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:39 Serwis info; STEREO 01:04 Pogoda; STEREO 01:06 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Sie macie ludzie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Alfabet Józefowicza - fragmenty koncertu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Dzień jak co dzień - Majowe święto; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Budzik - Kwiatki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (43); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (32); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Film o profesorze Lechu Leciejewiczu - Nowa Postać Świata; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Zaproszenie - Od Chopina do rockmena; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1073; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Klan - odc. 1455; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Noce i dnie - odc. 7/12* Wiatr w oczy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Tam jest nasze życie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Cienie PRL - u - Kulisy okrągłego stołu; widowisko publicystyczne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Czołówka pasmowa - dokument; STEREO 17:15 Sie macie ludzie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1073; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Przygoda na dwóch kółkach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wystąpienie - Marszałka Senatu Bogdana Borusewicza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Klan - odc. 1455; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Persona non grata (Persona non grata); dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA, Włochy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Cienie PRL - u - Kulisy okrągłego stołu; widowisko publicystyczne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1073; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Przygoda na dwóch kółkach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1455; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Persona non grata (Persona non grata); dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA, Włochy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Cienie PRL - u - Kulisy okrągłego stołu; widowisko publicystyczne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Magazyn przechodnia - Szekspir; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Nad Pacyfikiem 8:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Tęsknię za tobą (18) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Dwadzieścia pytań (32) 12:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa (1/2) 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Dwadzieścia pytań (32) 15:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Obroty na minutę (19) 18:00 Więcej niż widzieć 20:00 Doktor Martin (6) 21:00 Patrol morski: Kto mnie uratuje? (7/13) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Nieludzka zbrodnia (7) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Sprawiedliwi (22) 0:00 Patrol morski: Kto mnie uratuje? (7/13) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Nieludzka zbrodnia (7) 2:00 Więcej niż widzieć 4:00 Nad Pacyfikiem Ale Kino! 8:00 Niewinność 9:40 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza 11:30 Bogus - mój przyjaciel na niby 13:30 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Gangsterzy 14:00 Million Dollar Hotel 16:10 Zgaga 18:05 Poirot: Entliczek, pentliczek 20:00 Planeta małp 22:00 Kino Mówi 22:05 Fargo 23:50 Znikający punkt 1:30 Siedem 3:35 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Serial Killers 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Czarna pantera 7:00 Małpi biznes (7) 7:30 Małpi biznes (8) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Nie ma jak w domu 8:30 Małpi biznes (3) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Najmocniejsze ogniwo 9:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (8) 10:00 Pies na medal (9) 11:00 Wychowując młodą pandę 12:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Niesamowite robaki z Madagaskaru 13:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 13:30 Życie w niebezpieczeństwie: Schronisko na Tajwanie 14:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu potężnego grzechotnika 15:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (3) 15:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Czarnoczube żarłacze rafowe, smoki z Komodo i nosorożec biały 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (51) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (9) 18:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 18:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Kiedy Róża poznała Hanibala 19:30 Małpi biznes (4) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (10) 21:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (4) 21:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 22:00 Dzika Afryka: Wybrzeża 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (64) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Nieznane terytorium 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Kiedy Róża poznała Hanibala 1:30 Małpi biznes (4) 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (10) 3:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (4) 3:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 4:00 Dzika Afryka: Wybrzeża 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (64) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (10) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (10) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (10) 9:00 Dr House (1/22) 10:00 Dr House (2/22) 11:00 Dr House (3/22) 12:00 Dr House (4/22) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Dr House (5/22) 14:00 Dr House (6/22) 15:00 Dr House (7/22) 16:00 Dr House (8/22) 17:00 Dr House (9/22) 18:00 Dr House (10/22) 19:00 Dr House (11/22) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (11) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (9) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (9) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (10) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (2) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (11) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (9) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (9) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (2) 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (4) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (13) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (13) 10:35 Doktor Who (4) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 12:25 Allo, Allo (5) 13:00 Allo, Allo (6) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (7) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (14) 17:20 Doktor Who (5) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (3) 19:45 Gotowe na więcej (1) 20:20 Gotowe na więcej (2) 21:00 Tajniacy (3) 22:00 Tajniacy (4) 23:00 Gotowe na więcej (1) 23:40 Gotowe na więcej (2) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (7) 0:50 Tajniacy (3) 1:45 Tajniacy (4) 2:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo 3:35 Tajniacy (3) 4:30 Tajniacy (4) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (2) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (21) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (7) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (21) 8:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 8:55 Ale dom! (6) 9:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (9) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (7) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (14) 12:05 10 lat mniej (9) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (9) 14:30 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (8) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (3) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (21) 17:00 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (14) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (15) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (10) 20:00 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (14) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (15) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (10) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (8) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (3) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (21) 0:35 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 1:30 10 lat mniej (9) 1:55 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 2:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (10) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (8) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (3) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (21) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (10) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 9 (18) 8:00 Zagubione dzieci Buddy 9:45 Babe 11:45 Łapu-capu extra 12:25 Droga do Eldorado 14:05 Most do Terabithii 15:45 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 18:10 Mała Miss 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 (19) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i zła dziewczyna (4/16) 21:50 Premiera: Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Seinfeldyzacja (1/13) 22:20 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki 0:00 Labirynt Fauna 2:00 Samotne serca 3:50 Videodrome 5:25 Rodzina Leśniewskich Canal + Film 7:00 Siła spokoju 9:00 Źródło 10:35 Oblężona twierdza 12:00 Grubasem być 13:30 Początki życia 14:10 Ryś 16:30 Bunt. Sprawa Litwinienki 18:20 Something New 20:00 Ocean strachu 2 21:35 W cywilu 23:05 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i zła dziewczyna (4/16) 23:55 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Seinfeldyzacja (1/13) 0:20 Ergo Proxy (21) 0:50 SuperDeser: Odporność na wstrząsy 1:25 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 3:25 Jonestown 4:55 Statyści Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 7:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 8:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 10:45 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 12:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 14:45 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 15:15 Piłka nożna: Premiership 15:45 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 17:35 Moto+ 18:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 18:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 19:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Marta Domachowska 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 20:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 22:45 Piłka nożna: Serie A 23:15 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 23:45 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 1:45 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 3:35 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 5:25 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Zwykli ludzie 8:00 Z drugiej strony 9:40 Mój syn i ja 11:00 Singapurski sen 12:35 Zwykli ludzie 14:35 Tak daleko, tak blisko 16:35 Mój syn i ja 18:00 Wielka środa 20:00 Premiera: 4400 4 (5) 20:45 Królik na księżycu 22:35 Życie jest słodkie 0:15 Więzienny blues 1:45 Obnażyć prawdę 3:25 Ucieczka z Alcatraz 5:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Joaquin Phoenix Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (756) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (2) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (17) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (9) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (45) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (46) 10:00 Modny świat (756) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (31) 11:00 Pogotowie finansowe (1) 11:30 Pogotowie finansowe (2) 12:00 Porządek musi być (55) 12:30 Porządek musi być (56) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (9) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (18) 14:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (1) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (45) 16:00 Klinika snu (1) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (5) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (2) 18:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (1) 19:00 Porządek musi być (55) 19:30 Porządek musi być (56) 20:00 Pogotowie finansowe (1) 20:30 Pogotowie finansowe (2) 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (18) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (131) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (121) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (11) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (131) 2:00 E-miłość (23) 2:30 A wszystko dlatego, że Cię kocham (10) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (121) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (11) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (9) 5:30 Modny świat (756) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (3) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o piratach 9:00 Superjazda: Za zaliczeniem pocztowym 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Ekwador 11:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu 11:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń 12:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Za kulisami 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (3) 14:00 Brudna robota: Hydraulik 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 16:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 16:30 Katastrofa stulecia 18:00 Helios lot nr 522 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o piratach 21:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Kontroler lawin 22:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: David Koresh 23:00 Wojny na stadionach: Argentyna 0:00 Fani czterech kółek: Range rover (1) 0:30 Fani czterech kółek: Range rover (2) 1:00 Z akt FBI: Morderstwo w college'u 2:00 Okrutni ludzie: Twarzą w twarz 3:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Kontroler lawin 4:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: David Koresh 5:00 Helios lot nr 522 Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (43) 8:00 Skały na Marsie: Misji ciąg dalszy 9:00 Wyścig na Marsa (1) 10:00 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom świata 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 11:30 Jak to działa? (4) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (43) 14:00 Skały na Marsie: Misji ciąg dalszy 15:00 Wyścig na Marsa (1) 16:00 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom świata 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 17:30 Jak to działa? (4) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (44) 20:00 Film zmienia życie: "Gwiezdne wrota" uratowały mi życie 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Czy kosmici zbudowali piramidy? 22:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 23:30 Jak to działa? (5) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (44) 2:00 Film zmienia życie: "Gwiezdne wrota" uratowały mi życie 3:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Czy kosmici zbudowali piramidy? 3:50 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 5:10 Jak to działa? (5) 5:35 Narodziny MG (1) Discovery World 6:00 Strażacy (11) 7:00 Pompeje Dalekiego Wschodu 8:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (2) 9:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Henryk VIII - król i imperator 10:00 Historia oręża: Granaty odłamkowe 11:00 Autopsja mumii: Tajemnice pola śmierci 12:00 Strażacy (11) 13:00 Pompeje Dalekiego Wschodu 14:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (2) 15:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Henryk VIII - król i imperator 16:00 Historia oręża: Granaty odłamkowe 17:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 18:00 Strażacy (11) 19:00 Pompeje Dalekiego Wschodu 20:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (2) 21:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Henryk VIII - król i imperator 22:00 Historia oręża: Granaty odłamkowe 23:00 Detektywi sądowi: Toksyczna śmierć 0:00 Strażacy (11) 1:00 Pompeje Dalekiego Wschodu 2:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (2) 3:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Henryk VIII - król i imperator 3:55 Historia oręża: Granaty odłamkowe 4:45 Detektywi sądowi: Toksyczna śmierć 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Miasto Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 12:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 14:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:45 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 20:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Nowym Jorku 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1:45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Jordanii 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Sport elektroniczny: Championship Gaming Series w Los Angeles 15:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 16:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 17:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Le Mans Series 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Mistrzostwa Świata LG Action Sports w Dallas 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 19:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 20:00 Sport elektroniczny: Championship Gaming Series w Los Angeles 21:30 Sport elektroniczny: Championship Gaming Series w Los Angeles 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Na psa urok 7:40 Wszystko jest iluminacją 9:25 Wróć na scenę 11:15 Kemping 12:55 Lustrzana maska 14:35 Modigliani 16:40 Kolor zbrodni 18:30 Niebiańska przepowiednia 20:10 Daleka północ 22:15 Premiera: BloodRayne 23:45 Dom śmierci 2: Śmiertelny cel 1:20 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 2:50 Demon: Historia prawdziwa 4:20 Billboard HBO 2 6:00 Magia serc 7:35 Co takiego? 9:00 Auta 10:55 V 2007 11:55 Nieudacznik 13:25 Mały Manhattan 14:55 Między niebem a ziemią 16:35 Super tata 18:05 U progu sławy 20:05 Rzym 2 (1) 21:05 Rzym 2 (2) 22:00 Na stojaka! (201) 22:25 Historia przemocy 0:00 Sekrety i marzenia 1:45 Cinema, cinema 2:10 Święto kozła 4:20 Historia przemocy HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (4) 11:30 Szalone lato 13:00 Ich własna liga 15:05 Obcy w Ameryce (2) 15:25 Cyklon 16:55 Szalone lato 18:25 Ich własna liga 20:30 Premiera: Obcy w Ameryce (3) 20:50 Domowe spumoni 22:20 Świntuszyć po zmroku 23:45 Obcy w Ameryce (3) 0:05 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 1:50 Niespełnione pragnienia 3:15 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Pchła szachrajka 8:40 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (23) 8:50 Bajki: Słoneczne miasteczko 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT. Za wiarę i ojczyznę 9:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Dziewczyna szuka miłości 11:00 Rodzina do kina 11:05 Rodzina do kina: Oko Proroka 12:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Hania 14:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski 14:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Pięciu 16:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Przeżyć 16:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: "Rejs" - szczególnie polski film 17:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs 18:35 Seans sensacji 18:40 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Bolzano (9-ost.) 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wahadełko 21:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 21:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Izydor, wnuk Jędrka Krwawego (6-ost.) 22:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 22:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Skarb Mohilanki (6/7) 23:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska 23:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska: Historia niemoralna 0:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska: Ćwiczenia warsztatowe 1:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski 1:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Mężczyźni na wyspie 2:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Kaśka, bimber i motocykl 2:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Jutro 3:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 11:00 Koncert symfoniczny na żywo z Berlina 12:35 Pianista Nicholas Angelich i skrzypek Laurent Korcia interpretują dzieła Sergiusz Prokofiewa 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: 'Don Giovanni' 20:30 Filomena Moretti na Letnim Festiwalu w Reims, 2002 21:25 Rewelacje muzyczne: Filomena Moretti 21:55 Festiwal Transclassiques, 2004: Recital Filomeny Moretti 22:55 Isabelle Faust i Janos Furst z Ensemble Orchestral de Paris 0:05 Około północy: Spojrzenie Guy Le Querreca na mistrzów jazzu 1:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Fred Anderson Trio na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Mans, 2004 3:00 Około północy: Fortepian, spotkanie na szczycie na żywo z New Morning, 2003 4:00 Około północy: Katia Guerreim pomiędzy dwiema rękami fado 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (62) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (10) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (66) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (9) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (61) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (33) 8:00 Noddy i gwiezdny pył 8:25 Świnka Peppa (44) 8:30 Pingu 6 (5) 8:40 SamSam (4) 8:50 Rumcajs (25) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (17) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (11) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (7) 9:45 Bracia koala (70) 10:00 Czaruj wyobraźnią 10:25 Globtroter Grover (26) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (18) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (18) 11:00 Noddy (53) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (43) 11:15 Blanka (9) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (43) 11:30 Pingu 6 (4) 11:40 SamSam (3) 11:50 Rumcajs (24) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (3) 12:25 Śniegusie (24) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (40) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (8) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (18) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (1) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (9) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (61) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (9) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (24) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (65) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (8) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (60) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (32) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (16) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (10) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (6) 16:45 Bracia koala (69) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (7) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (25) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (17) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (17) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (4) 18:25 Śniegusie (25) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (41) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (9) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (19) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (2) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (10) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Bustamove - zatańcz to! 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 MTV w domu u... 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Wspaniałe życie 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Króliczki Playboya 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Ren i Stimpy 22:00 South Park 22:30 South Park 23:00 Synowie rzeźnika 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur 7:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Wojna o wpływy 8:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Całe miasta 9:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum 10:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa 11:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres 12:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 13:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Palmowa Wyspa w Dubaju 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 16:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Archipelag sztucznych wysp 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Odwierty do środka ziemi 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 21:00 Premiera: Inteligentniejszy od małpy? 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kursk 0:00 Inteligentniejszy od małpy? 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 3:00 Inteligentniejszy od małpy? 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kursk Planete 6:45 Skrzydlata potęga: B-29 - latający weteran (3/10) 7:35 Poza szlakiem: Galapagos (8/25) 8:05 Indie dla koneserów: Od malowideł naskalnych do materiałów z odzysku (5/6) 8:35 Birkash 9:05 Poza szlakiem: Papua-Nowa Gwinea (1/25) 9:35 Poza szlakiem: Maroko (2/25) 10:05 Poza szlakiem: Kirgistan (3/25) 10:35 Poza szlakiem: Mali (4/25) 11:05 Miejsca w pamięci: Cluny (2/13) 12:05 Wierka, czyli zagadkowe zniknięcie rodziny B. 13:25 Rozszyfrować dysleksję 14:20 Niezniszczalny Elton John 15:15 Pawlik Morozow - bohater pionierów 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Tajlandia (3/18) 16:50 Benedykt XVI - mój Watykan 17:40 Śmierć człowieka pracy 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Targi i bazary: Szari Al-Souk (5/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Kostaryka (23/25) 20:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Carcassonne (7/13) 21:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Zamek Bussy-Rabutina (8/13) 22:45 Gongadze. Morderstwo w Kijowie 23:15 Brudne złoto. Japoński łup wojenny 0:15 Moc jakuckiej szamanki 1:10 Skrzydlata potęga: Punkt zwrotny (10-ost.) 1:40 Akademia Pana Piotra: Duchowy wymiar Europy/Rola i miejsce Polski w Europie (5-ost.) 2:15 Dziedzictwo Majów: Wyprawa do Gwatemali (2-ost.) 2:45 Sklep w Poznaniu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Leon (50) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (688) 8:45 Samo życie (1061) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Sensacyjna kwarantanna (119) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Testament (149) 14:10 mała Czarna 15:00 Tylko miłość (30) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Narzeczona (41) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Rozróba (51) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (689) 21:30 Samo życie (1062) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Snajper (50) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Na dobre i nie dobre (150) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Oszustka matrymonialna (153) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Bank pana Wigonia (120) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1062) 1:30 Graczykowie: Rozróba (51) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (689) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Na dobre i nie dobre (150) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Bank pana Wigonia (120) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Snajper (50) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 9:00 Rugby 11:10 K.O. TV Classics 12:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Suzuki Warsaw Masters 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Suzuki Warsaw Masters 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Suzuki Warsaw Masters 17:30 Żużel: 1. liga polska 20:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 20:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 22:40 K.O. TV Classics 23:50 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Żużel: Liga angielska 9:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 11:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 12:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 14:10 Clip 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 16:30 Euro 2008 (3) 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 19:10 Rugby 21:20 Żużel: 1. liga polska 23:30 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 0:00 K.O. TV Classics 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:20 Myrna Loy: Kobieta twojego życia 7:10 Pościg za cieniem 8:40 Sala kinowa - muzyka filmowa 9:10 Brodziec 11:05 Noc musi nadejść 12:45 Yentl 15:00 Żebro Adama 16:40 Za kulisami: Natascha McElhone o Katharine Hepburn 16:55 Trzej muszkieterowie 19:00 W końcu czyje to życie? 21:00 Złoto dla zuchwałych 23:20 Tak niewielu 1:20 Żebro Adama 3:00 Złoto dla zuchwałych 5:20 Brodziec Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (7/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol (10/13) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (27/51) 10:25 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (28/51) 10:50 Buon Appetito! 11:50 3. Festiwal Kuchni Greckiej 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Wyspa Jerzego 15:05 Bilard: Dynamic Best of the East 16:05 Zmagania z aligatorami 17:50 Australijski patrol (6/13) 18:15 Tylko Ciebie pragnę 20:00 Grzech naiwności 21:55 Ocean dusz (3) 22:55 Rowan Atkinson Live 0:10 Grzeszne uczynki 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Rewolucja francuska (47) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Odmóżdżanie (63) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalny urlop (37) 7:00 Freakazoid: Freakopies furiatek (5) 7:25 Kod Lyoko 4: Dubler (2) 7:50 6 w pracy 5 (1) 8:15 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (15) 8:18 Przymierzalnia 8:20 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (1) 8:45 Przymierzalnia 8:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (7) 9:15 Przymierzalnia 9:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Z mapą w ręku (21) 9:50 Przymierzalnia 9:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (16) 10:00 Histeria: Ameryka Północna (48) 10:25 Pinky i Mózg: Wielkie pranie mózgu (64) 10:59 Ekstremalne kaczory: Karaluch trojański (38) 11:00 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak (1) 11:25 Planeta rocka: The Cranberries (15) 11:50 Derek kontra rodzinka (2) 12:20 Kolor mleka 13:45 Zoey 101: Powrót do Akademii (14) 13:50 Dziewczyny i miłość: Prawdziwa miłość (26-ost.) 14:15 ZOOM 14:45 Friday Wear: Dieta (28) 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Łzy czarnej wierzby (12) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Senna bohaterka (8) 16:00 Aparatka: Burzowa pogoda (25) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Zadanie specjalne (3) 16:50 Świat Raven: Pilnuj swoich interesów (27) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Młode talenty (3) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (2) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (6) 18:50 Zoey 101: Kulisy telewizji (20) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka: Upadek (3) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Moje wielkie kłamstwo (1) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Sugababes (16) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Tajemnica (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (32) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Turok (2) 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Making of: "Iron Man" 22:30 Fresh Air 23:00 Klipy 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (31) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Paryż 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Radżasthan 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Fairfield - witamy w domu 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Dorset 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (6) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 11:45 Świat Boba: Paryż 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Radżasthan 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Fairfield - witamy w domu 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Dorset 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (6) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 17:45 Świat Boba: Paryż 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Radżasthan 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Fairfield - witamy w domu 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Hastings 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (15) 22:20 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (16) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Szkocja 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - oaza spokoju 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 3:00 Domy marzeń (5) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (127) 8:00 Miłość jak czekolada (8) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą (17) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (48) 12:00 Przygody Tarzana: Demon w skórze lamparta (13) 13:00 ESD 15:00 Burza uczuć (51) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (128) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (9) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (49) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (50) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (49) 23:35 ESD 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Temat numer 1 3:00 Reporterzy 3:30 Żebro Adama 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Świat reporterów (1) 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Świat reporterów (2) 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów (3) 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Film dokumentalny 19:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Film dokumentalny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Prosto z Polski 0:00 Skrót informacji, Supermeteo, Firma 0:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Magazyn 24 godziny, Świat reporterów 1:32 Serwis informacyjny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:00 Prosto z Polski 3:30 Skrót filmowy, Supermeteo, Świat reporterów 4:00 Skrót filmowy, Serwis sportowy, Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Skrót filmowy, Supermeteo, Film dokumentalny 6:00 Skrót filmowy, Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Skrót filmowy, Supermeteo, Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:00 Music Chat 5:35 Telesklep 7:05 Na celowniku (3/22) 8:05 Arnold 9:30 Zaklęty król 11:15 Kaczor Howard 13:40 Mambomania 15:35 Każdy sposób dobry 17:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12/16) 19:00 Przyjaciele (1/24) 19:30 Dwóch i pół (19/24) 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (19/21) 20:30 Ojciec chrzestny 3 23:55 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów 1:50 Wróżki 2:55 Laski na czacie 4:25 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Czas na herbatę 7:50 Mamo, to ja 8:15 Zdrowy start 8:20 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 8:50 Tajemnice ciała 2 (3) 9:25 Nigella ekspresowo 10:00 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (3) 12:50 Przeglądarka 13:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Falandyszowie 13:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 14:00 Ślubne pogotowie 14:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (4) 15:00 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 16:00 W roli głównej: Kuba Wojewódzki 16:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 17:00 Mamo, to ja 17:25 Zdrowy start 17:30 Siostra królowej 18:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Tomasz Raczek 19:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 19:25 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (1) 20:30 W roli głównej: Sebastian Karpiel-Bułecka 21:00 Tori & Dean 2 (1) 21:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 22:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 22:30 Pani Bovary (2/3) 23:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Tercet Egzotyczny 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Mamo, to ja 0:55 Zdrowy start 1:00 Przeglądarka 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: John Travolta (2-ost.) 3:05 Grunt to zdrowie 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Kulisy Grand Prix 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Mechanik 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:15 Szkoła Auto 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Legendy PRL 2 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Motoszoł 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 De Lux 2 12:45 Grand Prix na torze 13:15 Zakup kontrolowany 5 14:15 Wypadek - przypadek 14:45 Turbo kamera 15:15 Auto-Sport 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Monster Jam 17:30 Szkoła Auto 17:45 Motorwizja 18:15 Toolbox 18:45 Test 300 19:15 Legendy PRL 2 19:45 De Lux 2 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Co poszło nie tak 21:00 De Lux 2 21:15 Jak to ruszyć? 21:45 Drogi do Euro 2008 22:15 Wypadek - przypadek 22:45 Auto-Sport 23:00 Operacja Tuning 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Test 300 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę 9:50 Jules i Jim 11:35 Zbigniew Namysłowski - Air Condition - 22. Jazz Jamboree '80 11:55 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Muzyka ludowa w sali koncertowej 12:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Koncert C-dur na fortepian i orkiestrę W.A. Mozarta 13:00 Studio R: Made in Safronow 13:20 Kino krótkich filmów: Drab 13:30 Polski film dokumentalny: Mój tata Maciek 14:25 Patricia Barber 15:25 Długi weekend 16:35 De Mono Live 16:55 Przewodnik 17:05 Cyrano de Bergerac 19:25 "Nie pytaj mnie" - Tomek Lipiński i Tilt 20:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Skok 20:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20:30 Madeinusa 22:10 Przewodnik 22:15 Kot Fritz 23:35 Strefa: Małe jest wielkie: Bungalow I (55) 0:00 Strefa: Studio alternatywne: Muzyka transtechnologiczna 1:00 Przewodnik 1:05 Kino nocne: Tylko Beatrycze 3:15 Czytelnia (58) 3:40 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 PL Top 10 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 O co kaman? 21:00 Hot or Not 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Klasztor 9:45 Okno na podwórze 11:45 Słońce także nocą 13:45 Naoczny świadek 15:30 Napad 17:30 Cinemania (262) 18:00 Okno na podwórze 20:00 Klasztor 21:45 Tieta z Agreste 23:50 Niezwykłe namiętności: Przedwyborczy skandal 1:20 We władzy ojca 3:10 Psychoza AXN Sci-Fi 06:20 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada/USA 2003 07:20 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 19:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 2004 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 10 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 22:30 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 01:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada/USA 2003 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 1, 2 Kanada 2005 04:40 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 05:30 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 (emisja w nocy z czwartku na piątek) reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 Cinemax 2 06:00 Totalna zagłada - dramat sensacyjny odc. 2 ost reż. Tony Mitchell, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay, Joanne Whalley Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2007 07:35 Wpływ księżyca - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Cher, Nicolas Cage, Danny Aiello, Olympia Dukakis USA 1987 09:15 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 10:55 Siostra Mary - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marshall Brickman, wyk. Diane Keaton, Brian Benben, Wallace Langham, Laura San Giacomo USA 2001 12:25 Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 14:10 Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen, Joseph Thiaka USA 1985 16:50 Mój przyjaciel - komediodramat reż. Sebastian Schipper, wyk. Daniel Brühl, Jürgen Vogel, Sabine Timoteo, Peter Kurth Niemcy 2006 18:15 Totalna zagłada - dramat sensacyjny odc. 2 ost reż. Tony Mitchell, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay, Joanne Whalley Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2007 20:00 Cenny łup - film kryminalny reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Omar Sharif, Dyan Cannon, Nicole Calfan Francja/Włochy 1971 21:55 Noc mojego brata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Santiago García de Leániz, wyk. Jan Cornet, María Vázquez, Pablo Rivero, Icíar Bollaín Hiszpania 2005 23:35 Zapach kobiety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martin Brest, wyk. Al Pacino, Chris O'Donnell, James Rebhorn, Gabrielle Anwar, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Richard Venture, Bradley Whitford USA 1992 02:10 Czekam na ciebie w Laramie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allison Anders, wyk. Brooke Adams, Ione Skye, Fairuza Balk, James Brolin USA 1992 03:50 Czworokąt - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alice de Andrade, wyk. Maria Flor, Marcelo Faria, Márcio Libar, Netinho Alves Brazylia/Francja/Portugalia/Szwajcaria 2004 05:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy (emisja w nocy z czwartku na piątek) Fox Life 08:10 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 2 09:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 17, Skażona miłość USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Płaszcz i szpada reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 19, Stowarzyszenie umarłych żon reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 17, Tort urodzinowy Francja 2006 12:30 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 3 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 18, Niezastąpiony Frank USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Biała róża reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20, Sunset Division reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 18, Niewygodna prawda Francja 2006 17:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Walka wewnętrzna Cz. 2 USA 2005 18:10 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Cooper zawija do portu reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Noc Halloween reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21, Puszka Pandory Cz. 1 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial odc. 11, Komplikacje USA 2006 22:00 Porozmawiaj ze mną - serial odc. 3 reż. Dearbhla Walsh, Wlk. Brytania 2007 22:50 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 4 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 19, Pod nadzorem USA 2003 00:40 Summerland - serial odc. 12, Wyznanie miłości reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 01:30 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17, Okrutny i niezwykły reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 1 Włochy 2006 AXN Crime 06:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 07:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 16:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 19:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 21:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 22:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 00:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 01:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 02:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 02:50 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 03:40 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 04:40 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 05:30 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy odc. 216 06:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy odc. 117 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy odc. 118 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 104 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 105 08:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 524 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial komediowy odc. 216 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial komediowy odc. 217 09:40 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 307 10:05 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 308 10:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 309 10:55 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 303 11:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy odc. 119 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy odc. 120 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 208 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 209 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 105 13:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 106 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 106 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 107 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial komediowy odc. 218 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial komediowy odc. 219 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy odc. 217 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy odc. 121 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy odc. 122 17:00 Cybill - serial komediowy odc. 209 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 107 17:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 108 18:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 108 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 109 19:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 304 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 210 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 211 20:20 Po dyżurze - serial komediowy odc. 106 20:45 Oczytana - serial komediowy odc. 207 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 601 21:35 Family Guy - serial animowany odc. 605 22:00 Biuro - serial komediowy odc. 202 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial komediowy odc. 216 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial komediowy odc. 504 23:15 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 907 23:40 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 312 00:05 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 310 00:30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 311 01:00 Family Guy - serial animowany odc. 603 01:25 Family Guy - serial animowany odc. 604 01:50 Family Guy - serial animowany odc. 605 02:10 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 312 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial komediowy odc. 504 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 210 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 211 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 524 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial komediowy odc. 218 05:05 Zdrówko! - serial komediowy odc. 219 05:30 Cybill - serial komediowy odc. 209 Polonia 1 06:35 Bia - serial animowany odc. 28/65 06:55 W Królestwie Kalendarza - serial animowany odc. 41/52 07:20 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela odc. 13/190 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 19:00 Gigi - serial animowany odc. 23/65 19:30 Celeste - telenowela odc. 98/172 20:20 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 20:35 Kiedy kobiety straciły ogony - komedia 22:25 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 22:45 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 23:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka - program erotyczny 23:35 Nocne perwersje - program erotyczny 23:40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 00:10 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:30 Mandarino - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Sexy galaxy - program erotyczny 01:10 News - program erotyczny 01:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 01:25 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 01:45 Giełda kontaktów - program erotyczny 02:00 Anonse - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny E! Entertainment 06:00 Supermodels, Beyond Skin Deep THS 07:55 Hollywood Hotties, Battle of the, Julia Roberts, Salma Hayek... 08:20 Hollywood Hotties, Battle of the, George Clooney, Leonardo DiCaprio... 08:45 E! News 09:10 The Daily 10 09:35 Special Forbes Top 15 Supermodels, Beauties Who Made Bank 10:25 Elizabeth Hurley THS 11:15 Snoop Dogg's Father Hood, For Schnitzle 11:40 Snoop Dogg's Father Hood, The Dogg Whisperer 12:05 E! News 12:30 The Daily 10 12:55 Posh & Becks THS 13:50 Halle Berry THS 14:40 40 Smokin' On-Set Hookups 16:30 The Many Loves Of Marilyn Monroe THS 18:15 Sexiest European Stars 19:10 E! News 19:35 The Daily 10 20:00 20 Most Shocking Unsolved Crimes 21:40 Girls Of The Playboy Mansion, Heavy Lifting 22:05 Snoop Dogg's Father Hood, The Dogg Whisperer 22:35 DR. 90210, Forces Of Second Nature 23:25 Girls Of The Playboy Mansion, When In Rome 23:55 E! News 00:20 The Daily 10 00:45 Wild On Tara, Wild On Tara Biarritz 01:10 Wild On Tara, Wild On Tara Marbella & Valencia 01:40 DR. 90210, Three Surgeries and A Funeral 02:30 Sexiest European Stars 03:20 Glamour's 50 Biggest Fashion Do's and Don'ts 04:10 Jack Nicholson THS BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 12 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Planety odc.: 1 08:20 Top Gear 09:15 Top Gear 6 10:10 Egipt odc.: 1/6 W poszukiwaniu Tutanchamona 11:05 Ciało człowieka odc.: 1 Opowieść o życiu 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 11 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 12 13:00 Michael Palin - przygoda w stylu Hemingwaya odc.: 3 14:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 1, 2 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Egipt odc.: 1/6 W poszukiwaniu Tutanchamona 17:00 Michael Palin - przygoda w stylu Hemingwaya odc.: 4 18:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 3, 4 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 11 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 12 20:00 Tajemniczy milioner 2 odc.: 4 21:00 Praktykant odc.: 12 22:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 3, 4 23:00 Top Gear 6 00:00 Tajemniczy milioner 2 odc.: 4 00:50 Praktykant odc.: 12 01:45 Michael Palin - przygoda w stylu Hemingwaya odc.: 4 02:35 Ciało człowieka odc.: 1 Opowieść o życiu 03:25 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 11 03:50 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 12 04:20 Top Gear 2004 2 05:10 Egipt odc.: 1/6 W poszukiwaniu Tutanchamona TV 1000 06:00 Depresja gangstera Film komediowy USA 1999 wyk.: Robert De Niro, Billy Crystal, Lisa Kudrow 08:00 Oszuści Film komediowy USA 1998 wyk.: Oliver Platt, Stanley Tucci, Walker Jones 10:00 Bogate biedaki Film komediowy USA 1993 wyk.: Jim Varney, Erika Eleniak, Dolly Parton 12:00 Nieczyste zagranie Film kryminalny USA 1978 wyk.: Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Marilyn Sokol 14:00 Senator Bulworth Film sensacyjny USA 1998 wyk.: Warren Beatty, Kimberly Deauna Adams, Vinny Argiro 16:00 Zatrzymani w czasie Film przygodowy USA 2002 wyk.: Jesse Bradford, Paula Garcés, Robin Thomas 18:00 Szybki jak błyskawica Film sensacyjny USA 1990 wyk.: Tom Cruise, Nicole Kidman, Robert Duvall 20:00 Medal dla miss Film komediowy USA 2000 wyk.: Michael Hitchcock, Parker Posey, Eugene Levy 22:00 Ogłoszenie Film komediowy Irlandia 2000 wyk.: Ian Hart, Sean McGinley, Niamh Cusack 00:00 Sandy - Parfum Brulart Film erotyczny Francja 2003 02:00 Yasmine - Femmes Fatale Film erotyczny Francja 2003 04:00 Romanssidło Film obyczajowy USA 2001 wyk.: Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Goldie Hawn Tele 5 (Niemcy) 5:00 Andromeda - "Die große Schlacht" odc. 6/68; Org: "Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda". Reżyseria: Allan Eastman (USA/CDN 2000) 6:00 Making of eines aktuellen Kinofilms - Film i teatr 6:10 One Piece - Folgen 46 - 55; (J 1999) 9:20 Thomas, die fantastische Lokomotive - Film SF Org: "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Britt Allcroft (USA/GB 2000) 11:00 Die Power-Kids - Film przygodowy Org: "Breakout". Reżyseria: John Bradshaw (CDN 1998) 12:40 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 13:05 Der Volltreffer - Komedia Org: "The Sure Thing". Reżyseria: Rob Reiner (USA 1984) 15:10 Blackout - Ein Detektiv sucht sich selbst - Komedia Org: "Clean Slate". Reżyseria: Mick Jackson (USA 1994) 17:25 Sonnenklar-TV - Reiseshopping 20:15 Tödliche Liebe - Das Geheimnis von Avalon - Inne Org: "The Dead Will Tell". Reżyseria: Stephen T. Kay (USA 2004) 22:05 Fight of the Dragon - Film SF Org: "A Bridge of Dragons". Reżyseria: Isaac Florentine (USA 1999) 23:55 Agent Red - Ein tödlicher Auftrag - Film sensacyjny Org: "Agent Red". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Damian Lee (CDN/USA 2000) 1:40 Bad City Blues - Der Überfall - Dramat Org: "Bad City Blues". Reżyseria: Michael Stevens (USA 1999) 3:40 Tödliche Liebe - Das Geheimnis von Avalon - Inne Org: "The Dead Will Tell". Reżyseria: Stephen T. Kay (USA 2004) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 (Niemcy) z 2008 roku